Dragostea din Tei
by Hellen-Potter
Summary: (Paring JamesSirius)James und Sirius von ihrer romantischen seite. Wer wissen wil ie die beiden zusammen kommen mus schon selbst lesen. Bitte um Reviews.


Dragostea din tei.

Arbeitsplätze und Trennungen

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen und das sonnen Licht fiel strahlend hell in Sirius' Zimmer. Dieser gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. Aufstehen wollte er nicht, aber einschlafen konnte er auch nicht, da sein Mitbewohner einen Höllen Lärm veranstaltete.

„was machst du da unten Remus?! Das Haus in seine bestand Teile zerlegen oder so was?!"brüllte er in Richtung Küche.

Er hörte Lupin kurz auflachen, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich mach Frühstück, mehr nicht."

, Oh mein Gott, der kocht?! Da esse ich lieber auf dem Weg zu meiner so genanten "Arbeit"noch was...' dachte Sirius bei sich.

„Was kochst du denn?"fragte Sirius ob wohl es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte.

„Eier mit Speck und Toast."Remus sah bei diesen Worten ganz stolz drein.

Sirius wollte gerade ins Bad gehen als Lupin ihm noch hinterher rief das er sich ja nicht vor seinem Essen drücken sollte.

„ Ich muss aber zur Arbeit und kann mir doch auch noch was auf dem Weg kaufen, oder?"

„ Ich hab extra gekocht, also ist du auch mit!"sagte Lupin ärgerlich.

„Ist ja schon gut Moony, reg dich ab!"fauchte Sirius ärgerlich.

Als Sirius wegen des Frühstücks schlecht gelaunt an seinem Arbeitsplatz ankam, wartete eine 2.diesmal ziemlich angenehme Überraschung auf ihn. Er betrat gerade sein Büro als dort sein Kollege, Peter Peteygrew, einen neuen Zauberer in das Büro einweihte und ihm half, seine Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu verstauen. Der neue War ungefähr in Sirius' und Peters alter, hatte Schwarze Haare die er, einer alten Angewohnheit wegen, in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen zerstrubelt hatte.

„JAMES!" rief Sirius erfreut aus.

Der neue drehte sich um, und Blickte erstaun in Sirius Gesicht.

„Tat...ähm Sirius, was machst du denn hier?"fragte James erstaunt.

„Arbeiten"grinste Sirius.

„Hey, Klasse Sirius! Dan sind wir ja jetzt Kollegen!"freute sich James.

„James ich dachte du bist Auror und nicht für so was zuständig?"

„Tja weißt du, die Ausbildung zum Auror war mir zu hoch, ich hab abgebrochen. Na ja, Dumbledore meinte halt das ich bestimmt gut für so was geeignet wäre."

„Oh Toll aber nach unserem Abschluss noch: Ich wird Auror!, durch die ganze Schule brüllen, wärend andere das problem haben nicht zu wissen was sie arbeiten sollen, und wo sie wohnen sollen. Du musst alles so an die große Glocke hängen, und jetzt Spionage Berichte Sortieren."Sagte Sirius ein wenig gekränkt

„Ja ja, ich hab's kapiert Sirius, ich mach so was nie wieder, okay?"

Sirius sagte nichts.

„Ich lad dich in der Mittagspause zum essen ein, als wieder gut Machung, okay?"sagte James, der alles daran setzen wollte Sirius wieder aufzumuntern. Dieser spitzte die Ohren

„Essen? Hört sich gut an"

James sah Sirius an. Dieser grinste in an.

„Was ist eigentlich aus dir und Lily geworden?"fragte Peter eine gute Halbestunde später.

James schluckte.

„Ich...hab sie mit....Malfoy im Bett erwischt."James brach in tränen aus. Sirius lief schnell zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn(Dabei war es im egal, das er beim aufstehen das Tintenfass umgestoßen hatte und nun ca.12 Spionage berichte voller Tinte waren).

„Hey James..."Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Krone, mein ich. Also Krone, Lily hat mit Malfoy geschlafen, und dann? Ist sie Ausgezogen oder Du?"fragte Sirius.

„Wenn du nicht willst musst du mir das nicht sagen"fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Ich bin ausgezogen und im moment haben wir einen Streit um das Sorgerecht für Harry. Heute soll entschieden werden wer Harry zu sich nehmen darf. Ich würde Harry gern zu mir nehmen, aber wahrscheinlich brauch er noch seine Mutter und deshalb wird Lily ihn griegen. " Berichtete James.

„Hey, ich drück dir die Daumen und Pfoten, das du Harry bekommst" sagte Sirius.

„Ich genauso."Sagte Peter.

Essen, Streiten und Hausbesuche

Knapp 2 Stunden später saßen Sirius und James in einem kleinen Café und genossen das "Versöhnungsessen". Peter hatte abgelehnt mitzukommen, er meinte er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. Beide schwiegen, bis Sirius das Schweigen durchbrach.

„Wie alt ischt Harry escht eigentlisch?"mampfte er durch seinen Mund den er so voll gestopft hatte das er selbst dem besten Mampf-Hamster konkurenz gemacht hätte.

„Bei Merlin, was hab ich da für einen Paten ausgewählt, der noch nicht einmal weiß wie alt sein Patenkind ist??"fragte James gespielt besorgt.

„Sag's mir einfach, Krone."Sagte Sirius ein wenig gereizt.

„Ja ja, was hast du denn? So gestresst? Armer Hund..."James fuhr ihm über den Kopf bevor er weiter sprach.

„ Wen du's vergessen hast: er wird nähsten Monat 2."

„Oh. Also ich hab mit2 meinen Vater mehr gebraucht als meine mom. Und streichele mich nicht immer, ich bin nicht dein Haustier."

„Du bist wirklich gereizt, du solltest Urlaub machen."Sagte James bevor er seine Tasche über die Schulter schwang und ging ,einen verudutz guckenden Sirius zurücklassend, aus dem Café.

, Mann Tatze hat doch irgendwas, normal lacht er über die Den-Hund-mit-streichlen-trösten-masche. Vielleicht fand er es nicht gut, das ich mich darüber lustig gemacht habe das er Harrys Alter vergass? Nein, über so was Lacht er normal auch. Er wohnt mit Lupin zusammen, vielleicht hat er da streit?' James sah auf seine Uhr. Fünf vor Halb zwei, er hatte noch fünfunddreißig Minuten Zeit, dann musste er zurück zu Arbeit. , Ob die Zeit reicht um Lupin zu besuchen???' dachte er. Er lief zur nästen Muggel Telefonzelle und suchte in dem Telefonbuch nach der Adresse. ,Wehe euch ihr habt eure Adresse nicht in ein Telefonbuch eingetragen! Dann setzt es was!'

Bei diesen Gedanken musste er grinsen. ,Ah, da steht's ja: 160b. Ist das nicht ein Mehrfamilien Haus? Da gibt's doch nur 3-6 Zimmerwohnungen ' dachte James, danach machte er sich auf zur 160b. Als er ankam las er erst mal alle Klingelschilder. ,Davison, Mikelinser, Farley, ah: Black/Lupin, ich denke das muss es sein' Er klingelte ein-zweimal. Dann ertönte ein seltsamer Piepsender Laut, aber James kannte das schon von Lilys Wohnung, in der er ja manchmal war um sein Kind zusehen. Er betrat das Haus, Remus' und Sirius' Wohnung lag im 6 Stock. ,Okay James, jetzt heißt es Treppen steigen' dachte er weil er nirgends einen Fahrstuhl entdecken konnte. Nach knapp fünf Minuten Treppen steigen kam er in der Wohnung an. Er drückte nochmals auf den Klingelknopf der direkt vor der Wohnung angebracht war. Lupin öffnete und seine Augen weiteten sich, da er James ja sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Dann sprch er etwas verwirrt los „James?! Was machst du denn hier? Komm doch erst mal rein?!" James betrat die Wohnung. Es war eine Ziemlich kleine Wohnung, und er zählte vier Zimmer. ,Ist ja auch Logisch: Lupins Zimmer, Sirius' Zimmer, Küche und Bad' dachte James. Lupin fürte ihn den Flur entlang und in eines der Zimmer.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Zimmer, ich weis, es wird dir nicht gefallen weil es so ordentlich ist ..." grinste Remus

„Ist doch gut, nur so klinisch geputzt..."meinte James.

„Okay, was willst du hie?"fragte Remus, doch an seinem Ton bemerkte er einen Fehler: Er klang ein ganz winziges bisschen Sauer.

„Die 'ne Frage stellen."

„Ähm, dann frag"

„ Was ist mit Sirius los, hattet ihr Streit oder so was?"

„ Ich koche immer extra für ihn und er tut so als würde ich giftig kochen."Remus klang traurig. James setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legte die Arme um ihn, genauso wie sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit getröstet hatten.

„Danke das du jetzt nicht zu Sirius Meinung stehst, wie du's in unserer Schulzeit oft getan hast.Aber woher wusstest du was von unserem Streit, der eher ein kleiner Krieg ist? "

„ Ich habe Sirius zum essen eingeladen, dann hat er gefragt wie alt Harry eigentlich ist und ich habe darüber einen Witz gemacht und ihn wegen etwas anderem wie einen Hund gestreichelt. Darüber lacht er ja normal aber diesmal wurde er sauer."Erzählte James traurig.

„Hm ich habe da eine Idee."sagte Lupin

Besucher und Babysitter

Sirius saß noch verdutzt im Café als James verschwand. Er saß da noch eine weile ging dan ohne zu bezahlen weil er kein Muggelgeld dabei hatte.

„Hey, Bezahl gefälligst!!!!"Schrie ihm der Café Besitzer wütend hinterher.

„Lass mich doch in ruhe, sonst verfluch ich dich"sagte Sirius ruhig. Der Besitzer schien zu wissen was Sirius meinte denn er hielt sofort den Mund.

Sirius ging nachdenklich durch die Verschiedensten Straßen. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte, er wusste James war erst mal ein wenig Bockig also konnte er nicht mit ihm reden es gab da verschiedene Gründe: James würde rum Bocken, Sirius' stolz verbot ihm das.

, Ganz toll gemacht Sirius, James ist sauer auf dich.' Dachte er bei sich. Irgendwann stand er vor Lilys Wohnung. Er klingelte. Durch die Sprechanlage ertönte Lilys Stimme:„ Hau ab, James!"

„Ich bin Sirius und nur hier um Harry zu sehen."

„Oh, gut komm rein Sirius."Lily klang bei diesen Worten ein wenig unsicher, doch trotzdem kam der Siegnalton und Sirius betrat die Wohnung. ,Treppensteigen, das ist ja wie zu Hause' grinste Sirius. Als er im vierten stock angekommen war, stand eine junge frau in der Tür, deren schulterlanges Haar ihr ins Gesicht fiel.

„Hey Lily."Begrüßte Sirius sie.

„Hey Sirius."Grüßte sie zurück.

Gerade als Sirius die Wohnung betreten hatte, kam ein Putzmunterer kleiner Junge fröhlich auf in zu gelaufen. Sirius erkannte diesen sofort als Harry.

„Hallo Harry."Sagte er und nahm sein Patenkind auf den arm.

„Sirius, es hört sich jetzt grob an aber ich und Harry müssen gleich weg."

„Oh wegen dem Sorgerecht für den kleinen?"

„Ja, aber ich brauche einen Babysitter, wenn du auf ihn aufpassen könntest, ihm vielleicht deine Arbeit zeigst...Dann wäre ich dir so dankbar..."

„Kein Problem Mrs. Potter-Evans"

„Schön, das ist lieb von dir Tatze."Sagte Lily und mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach eilte sie zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich denke du könntest auch das Flohpulver nehmen um zur Arbeit zu gehen."

„Gerne, danke Lily!"

Sirius und Lily reisten beide mit Flohpulver an die Unterschiedlichen Zielorte, Sirius samt Harry auf seine Arbeit, und Lily ins Familien Gericht.


End file.
